She who whispered Vulcan
by Darksuns-Moon
Summary: NevadaOC finds a Vulcan in her bathroom and with her silliness, she shows him the world of 2009


She who whispered Vulcan

"Wake up, Miss Keller!" Mrs. Humperdinck yelled from the front of the class. "I will not tolerate sleeping in my class." She then crossed her bagging arms and her ancient eyes narrowed at the twenty two year old. "Up late with your boyfriend again, I presume."

Nevada sighed and leaned on her table to stared down at the blank piece of paper that was suppose to be filled an hour ago. "No, I was up late with your assignment, Mrs. Humperdinck." She stared to fill out the report about 'Is there life outside of ours?'. She pulled her pen out of her brown hair kept up in a bun and she bit her pale pink lips as she started to write.

Once it became four thirty the people left and the young girl was still working of her report. Most of the class giggled and laughed at her scrambling for the time, barely spelling right. "Nevada." The old lady walked to her student and grabbed the sheet paper. "You are falling behind on your classes, now I won't judge your learning disorder, but you have to try."

"I will." She got up and grabbed her bag. "Thank you, Mrs. Humperdinck." She walked out of the class and headed to the dinner where Jewels, Candy and Ruth were waiting. They all sat in a corner booth, laughing and snickering about some waiter's huge butt.

"Nevie!" Candy ran over and gave her a hug. "Where have you been, girl? Class isn't today, is it?"

"It was." She sat down at the edge of the booth and looked the menu over. "I'll have the usual." She pushed it aside and looked up the girls, who smiled at her. "What?"

"Oh, like you don't know. Today is the opening night for the new Star Trek movie."

"It is?" she quickly looked at her watch and grimaced. "It had to be on the night of Clark and I's night out. Said he had something big for me." She shook her head and looked back at the girls when a loud gasp came from Ruth.

"Is he finally going to propose!"

Nevada paused and looked at all of them. "Seriously? We've only been dating for a year and a half."

Jewels shrugged and fiddled with her auburn hair. "That doesn't mean anything, doll. Sometimes men want to get married and sometimes you have to ask them."

"Yeah! You can wear your grandmother's weeding dress; have chocolate cake and those cute little—"

"Whoa, Ruth! No one said I was getting married, so don't get crazy." Nevada shook her head and moved when the waiter returned with their meals. "Besides, he said he wouldn't get married because only old people do it." She poked her chicken breast and sighed. "Let's go watch the star trek movie." She got up and grabbed her bag and the other followed her out, with their food to go and paid for by Jewels.

"What did I do last night?" she sat up and rubbed her head then looked around. No man in sight and she was in her Winnie the Pooh underwear and tank-top. Her bed was mess and her room looked like how she left. She let out a sigh of relief and walked into the bathroom and paused for a second to see a tall man standing in front of her mirror, wearing a long black robe.

"Ahhhh!" she ran out and closed the door, rushed into her kitchen and grabbed her frying pan. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sarek, I mean you no harm."

She paused at the name then let out a small laugh. "Good one, and I'm guessing you have a wife named Amanda and a son named Spock, nice try, but I know Star Trek."

"I do not understand the madness you speak about a wife, child and this 'star trek' but I would much like to get out of this odd colored room."

She slowly opened the door and watched him carefully. "Who are you really?"

"I already told you." He paused and looked her over with a raised eyebrow then handed her a towel. "I am uncomfortable with you wearing so little."

She quickly grabbed her towel and looked him over, stopping at his ears. "Where did you get those?"

"I was born with them."

"No, where did you get the fake Spock ears?" she reached over and tugged on them, but with no luck they didn't come off. "Did you super glue these on or something?"

"No, my skin keeps them on; now stop pulling on my ear." He grabbed her hand and placed it next to her. "Do your people lose their ears often?"

"What do you mean 'my people'? Like Canadians or women?"

"Everyone on this planet. I was sent here to study the human race, their progress and everything."

She watched him as he walked out of the bathroom and looked around her small living room. "Are you from the government?"

He turned to her with a curious look and folded his arm. "No, I am from somewhere not found on this earth."

She crossed her arms and looked him over again then glanced back at the bathroom. "Right. And just how did you get here? My bathtub?"

"No. there is a portal in your bathroom, I came from there."

She lowered her arms and watched him in disbelief. "You can't be serious. You expect me to believe that cock story?

"I have not told you a cock story."

"Good, because I'd be highly disturbed. Now tell me the truth, pointy ears."

The man walked around the room and studied the different magazines and books. "My name is Sarek and I came from Vulcan to study earth." He picked up a magazine and looked through it. "It appears I am in the sexual period."

She took it and gave him a look. "Okay, if you are a Vulcan. Mind-meld with me."

"Mild-meld? You know that it is very personal."

"And if you can't do it, I'm calling the cops and a guy named Burt will make you his girlfriend, now do it. But wash your hands first, I don't trust you being in my bathroom for hours."

He watched her for a second then shook his head and placed his hand on the side of her face, his fingers placed where they needed. Then all at once she could feel something in her mind, she could see his thoughts. Vulcan men all standing around, she had never seen so many good looking pointed eared men in her life.

"Please stop thinking about the Vulcan counsel in that manner, you are making me uncomfortable."

"Oh, sorry." She slowly pulled away and stared up at him with huge eyes. "You really are a Vulcan! I can't believe! I never thought I'd actually meet one." She quickly rushed into her room and slipped on her pants and t-shirt. "My name is Nevada, by the way."

"Yes, I saw your information in our meld. You are in collage, you have two sisters and you hate your teacher, Mrs. Humperdinck." He looked around the room and paused at a picture on the wall. "To boldly go where no man has come before…"

"Yep, pretty cool, huh?" she smiled then dug into a box and pulled out a hat. "If you want to study humans, you have to be among them." She slipped a knit hat on his head. "There, now no one can see your ears." She looked up at him with the Hello Kitty hat complete with fake fur and kitten ears. "You look adorable."

He looked at himself in the mirror next to the door way and frowned. "Men on your planet go out with these on?"

"You kidding? Men wear these things with pride, gets them tons of babes." She placed her finger to her lips and stared at his forehead. "Pull the hat down a little more, it might cover your eyebrows."

He sighed and pulled the hat down just over his eyes and turned to her. "This is totally illogical."

She grabbed her bag and waves her hand at him. "It is only until I can buy you some clothes, I don't exactly have man clothes lying around." She grabbed his arm and led him outside and down an street. They passed by several people and dodged cars.

"These people are staring at me."

"That is the stare of pure jealousy, Sarek. You really rock that hat." She glanced around and held onto his arm. "Now, you are my cousin from Belmont named Ash."

"No I am not."

"Well, that is what we have to say, I mean, you can't just say 'I'm Sarek and I'm from Vulcan and Nevada found me in her bathroom' they'll put you in the nut house for sure." She pulled him into a store and to the men section. "Now, let's just get the basics. "What all are you wearing under the dress?"

"It is a robe and I am wearing undergarments."

She nodded and handed him a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. "Try these on, I'll get something for your head."

"Is something wrong with it?"

"You know what I mean." She walked off and Sarek looked around and let out a sigh.

She rushed over, smiling then handed him a black knit hat. "Here, I found you one a little less fruity."

"This is made of fruit?" he took the hat and looked it over. "And what is this made of?"

"Wool last I check. You ready to go?"

He nodded and followed her to the checkout. "Nevada? What is a phone number?"

She paused then smiled at him. "No way! That hat actually got you a chick's number? Let me see." He handed her a card and she let out a laugh. "Mark Hinders…I always wondered about him…" She shook her head and paid for the clothes and took him back to the apartment.

"Okay, can change in the bathroom, I have to get something eat. You hungry?"

He paused at the bathroom door and turned to her. "I think it is safe to assume that your food isn't toxic, so alright."

A small laugh came from her as she skipped into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Well no, but my cooking might be toxic."

She pulled out the classic bacon, eggs and some juice. She stood up on her tippy-toes to reach the pancake mix.

"These clothes are very strange." Sarek walked into the kitchen with his new clothes on and wearing the robe like coat. "You like to show off your skin and this fabric…"

"You'll get use to it." She gave a small and handed him a plate of eggs and pancakes. "I'm not sure how you like your eggs, witch I doubt you know too."

He slowly took it and poked the yoke with his fork. "This is an egg?"

"Yeah, what do you guys eat on Vulcan?" she sat down at her table and motioned for him to sit. "I really need to teach you some stuff about earth." She let out a laugh and started to eat. "I need to take you to the different places around here—Pixie club! That is the place to go to study humans."

"The what?" he asked as he sat down and slowly took a bite out of his egg and looked at it in surprise.

"Not what you expected?"

"Hardly." He continued to eat until the plate was clean. "Thank you for the meal, Nevada. It was surprisingly good."

"Why, thank you, I guess." She smiled and took the dishes to wash. "You know what, let's stay here and I just let you watch some stuff first. I've seen way too many movies where something goes wrong."

"If you insist." He stood and looked around the room. "What is the importance of these items?"'

Nevada let out a laugh as she dried her hands and walked into the leaving room. "Like what?"

"These thin books about clothes, sex and people's problems." He picked up several books, ranging from category to size until he paused at a small book. "The fate of wild flowers by Ann Keller. Your mother?"

"My grandmother, she wrote that for me when I was little." She leaned over to look at his face. "Do you have a grandmother?"

"I had one at one time, but she died hundred years age." He flipped through the book until he reached the end, where a picture of a old lady sitting in a rocking chair with a little curl and tight brown curls.

"I wish she didn't use that picture, I hate my hair." She shook her head and went through an old box and started to throw old paper out then smiled. "Perfect, all my movies."

He looked around the room to notice boxes taped and marked, winter clothes, music and random treasures from grandma. "Are you moving?"

"What? No, I just haven't finished unpacking."

"When did you move here?"

"A year ago." She pulled out a movie and looked the cover, with a smile. "You got to see this, it is a perfect example of humans."

He turned around and read the cover, with slight nod he walked to the couch and sat down. He sunk into it. "Nevada, your sit is trying to eat me."

"Huh?" she turned around from putting the movie in and a small giggle came from her. "Well, I guess I have a Vulcan eating couch. Just relax; I'll help you get out after the movie."

After the several movies of romance, comedy and action, Nevada took her new guest to the "Cosmic" where her bosses Sectary, Olivia sat in her fancy chair. "You are late." She said as she wisped back her blonde hair off of her faked tan face. "The boss will eat you alive."

"He eats his workers alive?" Sarek stood next to her and watched as she flipped through papers.

"Who is the guy?" the blonde smiled and reached over and picked up the phone. "Unless you are going to interview him, he shouldn't be here." She put it to her mouth once she finished talking then a smile ran across her red lips. "Yes, sir." She hung up and looked at her. "The boss wants to speak with you."

"Crap." She mumbled under her breath and turned to the Vulcan. "Can you wait here?"

"Alright."

"Don't touch anything." She pointed back the disappeared into a room.

The blonde woman gave a few glances at him before leaned on her elbows on the pine desk. "So, how do you know her?"

He took a long pause and turned to her. "She is teaching me about your people."

"Right…" she shook her head and stuck her pencil in her mouth.

"You shouldn't do that, it is bad for your teeth."

She gave an annoyed sigh before putting the pencil away. "You can sit over there."

Sarek slowly nodded and sat down in one of the chairs and looked around the room, the walled were white with posters of covers behind the lady and a few plants around the room.

"Come on, Ash." Nevada walked into the room, throwing her bag over her shoulder. She walked to the door before realizing he wasn't following. She turned around and looked at him. "Hey! You coming?"

He stood and walked to her, before they left the blonde leaned over her desk. "Don't forget the party for the historian this Saturday night!"

She sighed and led him out to her car to take him back home. "I fail to see why you took me if we are just going back to your place."

She made a laugh and unlocked her car. "Yeah and leave you in my apartment alone? you'd probably burn my building."

"Who is this?" Nevada's boyfriend, Hunter stormed over and crossed his arms. "Where were you last night? I waited for hours for you."

She frowned and smacked her forehead. "Shit! I'm sorry, Hunter. I was hanging out with the girls and I forgot."

"You always do, sometimes I wonder if you'd rather be with them then me." He shook his head and glared over at Sarek. "You never said who he was."

"For pate's sake, he is my cousin Ash." She turned to him and tried to give a comforting smile. "I will have dinner with you tonight, I promise."

He gave a defeated sigh and opened the door for her. "Alright, just as long as you come this time." He gave a forced smiled as he closed to door for her. "Just remember."

"I will, aright?" she sighed and droved back to her place and rushed into her room. "Well, I'm gonna take a shower, since I didn't have the time to take one this morning." She gave a playful smile and grabbed a pair of dinner pants and a blouse. "Feel free to look at my stuff, just don't break anything."

Sarek looked around the room and opened a box marked 'stuff' and looked through different books, a box of candles and a photo album. Several pictures of people who seemed happy and childish. Just before he closed it he paused at a picture of a young girl and a woman, standing in front of an alter with flowers. The girl was sad and the woman looked ahead with no emotion, fascinating…

Nevada walked out of the bathroom and paused at a clean living room, boxes gone and all her stuff out. "Sarek? What did you do to my place?"

"Hmm?" He walked out of the kitchen with his robe thrown over his shoulder. "I unpacked for you, it is illogical to keep packed if you are going to stay here."

"I'm not a very logical person." She smiled a little as she walked to her phone and picked it up. "I'm going to call for some pizza and you can watch a movie while I'm out." She ordered a cheese pizza with a drink then hung-up.

Sarek sat down in the couch far from the sink-hole and grabbed a map. "You were named after a part of land?" she turned to him and sit down next to him. "Yeah, my grandmother and grandpa meet there, she wore this white dress that won his heart. Wore it for her wedding." He nodded a little then quickly looked at the door when a knock came from it. "That must be Hunter." She tried to get up but she sunk deep in the couch. "A little help, please?"

He stood and grabbed her arms and pulled her up and into his arms. Before he could pull away, she started to feel his arm. "Fuck, Sarek. I didn't know you worked out." She looked up to be greeted by a raised eyebrow, she smiled innocently then slipped off to the door and opened it to see Ruth.

"How was the dinner!" she skipped in uninvited, holding a bottle of champagne then stopped with a jaw dropped. "Did I just walk into affair? Who is _he_?"

Nevada rolled her eyes and took the bottle away. "Why does everyone assume just because I am with a guy, I am cheating. He is my cousin Ash."

"_Really_? And what is with the pointy ears?" she giggled and shrugged. "Oh well! They look cool on you!"

"I have to go, Ruth. Let's leave Ash to his movie." She handed him twenty bucks and grabbed her arm.

"What are you watched?" the red haired lady slipped from her grip and smiled up at the Vulcan. "I'm sure you would like some company." She giggled again and gave the cutest smile she could.

"Okay, have fun. I have to go." The brunette went to the door and turned to him. "Behave." She waved at him with her fingers then slipped out.

Sarek looked down at the girl, who giggled like a little girl and flopped on the couch. "This will be Fun, Ash! I know we will have so much fun." He wanted to groan as he sat next to her.

"Okay, Hunter. Why is this dinner so important?" Nevada leaned on the table and stared at him seriously. "I mean, we hardly do anything like this."

"That is why, do I have to have a reason?" he fiddled with his napkin and glanced up at her. "Nevada, Can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure…" She leaned back in her chair and watched him carefully. "What is wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering where you see yourself in five years."

She let out a small laugh and shrugged. "I'm not sure, I haven't really thought about it."

He nodded and leaned on the table and fiddled with his hands. "I see. Okay, what is you're your cousin Ash? How long is he staying?"

"As long as he needs. He is going through a lot right now." She stared out of the window and sighed. "He probably won't be around long."

The rest of the dinner was spent talking and laughing, something she hadn't done with him in some time. She headed back home after paying her half and walked into the apartment. "I'm home."

Ruth skipped in the living room with a wide grin on her face. "Sooo…how did it go? Did he ask?"

She shook her head and threw her scarf and coat on the floor. "No, but I don't want to get married now. I'm twenty two years old and still in collage." She flopped on the couch and watched as Sarek walked in and picked up her mess.

"He is such a sweetheart." Ruth giggled and sat next to her. "And a really good story teller."

"Huh?" she looked at her friend then at the Vulcan as he put her coat up. "What stories did you tell her?"

"I told her about what I've learned while on this planet."

Nevada smacked her forehead and sighed, before looking over at Ruth. She seemed to be happy with just watching him in pure excitement. "Ruth, you should probably go home, Phil is probably worried."

"Oh dear! You are right! He is probably wanting supper!" she dashed out, leaving Sarek to close the door. "She looks too young to be bonded."

"Bonded? Phil is her pet husky." She smiled and got up. "So what did you and Ruth watch while I was gone?" she reached her hand in a jar and pulled out a cookie.

"Something she called 'Star Trek'. A very strange movie." He watched her as she eat the cookie and reach for another one, he grabbed her wrist. "You already had one."

"When did you become my mother?"

"I am the wrong gender for that." He let go of her hand and sat down on the couch. She smiled and put the lid on the jar and flopped down next to him.

"I have no clue how I'm gonna pull this off, you know, with you not lying and everything." She let out a long sigh then patted his thigh and stood up. "I'm hitting the hay."

"What hay?"

"Never mind." She shook her head and walked into her room. "Have fun."

"You know, Sarek, I never thought I'd have dinner with a Vulcan." She smiled across the table and she grabbed her pizza.

He paused for a second and set his sandwich down before looking out the window. "Yes, I figured it out when you made a squeak noise when I asked."

"Hey, give a girl a break. I was honored and surprised you even mentioned it." She smiled bigger and paused form eating. "Now, tell me something. What are the Vulcan ladies are like."

"Logical."

"That's it? Logical? That isn't a reason to marry someone."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why do your people marry?"

"Love mainly. Some marry for money, power or because they are having a baby." She shrugged and leaned back in her chair. "But we are total different people. You come from a hot, sandy planet and I come from here. If you died, people would be in panic. If I died, just a handful of people, the difference are they cry for me."

"Vulcan's don't cry."

"Is that really a good thing? Do you just want to exist?"

Sarek gave her a long stare from across the table then shook his head. "There is no reason to fight over it. You knowing as much as you do of Vulcan's, you should know emotions are illogical to us."

She let out a long sigh and took the last bite of her pizza. "I know, I just have to try." She watched until he fished eating then led out and headed for home. "The few days have been fun, a little stressful."

"I apologize if I stressed you." He walked beside her and watched her face. "But I am glad that I ended up your bathroom."

She looked up at him with a big smile. "Aww, that is so sweet, Sarek. Well, I'm glad you were in my bathroom too." Her smile went a little wider and she grabbed his arm and moved closer to him. "You know, when we get home we should watch my favorite movie and eat some ice cream."

He nodded slightly and walked into the apartment, taking off his robe and hat. "What is your favorite movie?" he turned toward her and she held up a move. "Star Trek."

He nodded slowly and sat down in the couch, avoiding the sinkhole of doom. "Why do you Star Trek so much?"

She paused for a second before putting the movie in and flopping on the couch next to him. "My grandmother use to watch it, it was the only thing we watched together." A streak of Sadness came across her face before she forced a smile and turned to him. "Plus I love the pointy ears."

"It is only human to miss people, Nevada. Do not act like you feel nothing just because I do."

She slowly looked up at him and smiled a little. "It is not that, it is the human emotions that I feel. Now I know why you purge them." She looked back ahead and started the movie. "Now, watch."

He stared at her until she slowly looked up at him. "The movie, silly." She shook her head and looked back at the TV.

The two days passed by slowly and teaching a Vulcan was easier then Nevada thought, but she feared that the quicker he learned, the sooner he would have to leave.

"What do you mean you can't come? Hunter I need a date for the–fine, whatever." She hung up the phone and looked over at Sarek. "You want to come with me to a party?"

"If you need me to come."

She threw her hands down and sighed. "Could sound like you want to come." She shook her head and grabbed his wrist. "I have to buy you something to wear."

She went to the store and bought him pants, a button shirt, bowtie and a tail coat. "You know, you really pull off Human cloths." She stood on her tippy-toes to tie the bandana around his head. "Girls will fight over you, for sure."

"Then perhaps I shouldn't go." He said as he watched tie the bowtie around his neck. "I do not think fighting is what the host wants at a party."

She smiled up at him and fixed his jacket. "You can be so adorable sometimes." She walked to the door and put her jacket on. "Hopefully this will be quick." She took him to the party, girls dressed in long gowns and fancy hair and make-up while she wore a plane knee low white dress and hair in a bun. She walked next to the punch bowl with Sarek standing next to her.

He looked over at her and saw the distress on her face and remembered the stuff he learned from the romance movies. "You look very nice, Nevada."

She looked at him quickly in surprise then smiled. "Thank you, you look nice too." She watched the people dancing then set her drink down and turned to him. "Sarek, this might sound silly, but—"

"Oh, Nevada. How good that you remembered to come." Olivia looked from one to the other and paused at Nevada's expiration and smiled. Looking back at the Vulcan. "Come, I will show you around. I'm sure you would find the stuff her nice." She grabbed his arm and led him around the room.

Nevada rolled her eyes and picked up her glass and went back to drinking, the room was full of people and couples dancing, having a good time. She paused at the sight of Hunter dancing with some blonde. She shook her head and clinched her fist and shook her head and walked off to Sarek. "Let's dance." She grabbed his wrist and drug him to the dance floor.

"What is wrong Nevada?"

"Just be quiet and hold me." She said with a shaky breath and sighed, whispering to herself. "I didn't love him anyway."

"Didn't love who?"

She looked up at him and gave a shrug. "Just a prick." She looked around then up at his face. "I didn't know you knew how to dance."

His eyes stayed fixed to the side then started to lead her across the floor. "I don't, I am just copying that couple."

She laughed a little and grabbed one of his hands. "Well, good thing they know to dance." She smiled and followed him as he led her across the floor, twirling her and then he lifted her up and she giggled. "Good thing I'm not wearing my care-bear undies."

He set her down and slowly took her hand. "I will never understand you and your strange undergarments."

"I don't know, I guess I'm a little strange myself." She smiled and continued until the dance was over and her boss, Mr. Ranger walked over, grinning. "Well, Nevada. You ready to interview Mrs. Urban."

"Probably as ready as I'll ever be." She walked away, looking back at Sarek.

Once everything was finished and everyone headed home, Nevada took her date back home.

"That was tiring. Now I remember why I hate history." She groaned as she flopped on her couch. "We never learn from our mistakes, it's depressing."

"That is why we purged all emotion, it only causes disaster." He slowly took the hat off and looked from the bathroom to her. "Nevada. It is time for me to take my leave of you."

She quickly sat up and looked at him. "What? Now?"

"Yes. It is time for me to return home, I have learned all I can from here. I thank you."

She stood and walked in front of him, looking up at him with sadness. "You can't go now, I was having fun with you."

"You will be fine without me." He slowly walked into the bathroom and walked through the wall between her toilet and her tub.

She watched him go sadly then shook her head and went into her room to rest, with sadness in her eyes, she just kicked her shoes off and flopped on the bed. "I love him…"

"Miss Keller, class is over." Mrs. Humperdinck walked over and looked down at her. "Having trouble with something?"

She let out a long sigh and looked up at her teacher. "I'm fine, thanks." She slowly stood and grabbed her bag. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Nevada, I may be old, but I'm not stupid. Something is bothering you." she made her sit down and sat down on the table in front of her. "It's a boy, isn't it?"

She let out a long sigh then looked down at her lap, nodding. "Yeah. I met a guy but I…I don't know why I feel in love with him, I've only known him a few days."

The elder woman smiled and made her look up at her. "Your grandmother knew your grandfather for a day and she knew. They were married for fifty years. Now I am not saying that that will happen to you, but if you don't take a chance, you will never know what kind of happiness it could bring."

She stared up at her teacher then nodded and stood slowly and walked to the door, before leaving she turned to her. "Thank you, Helen." She smiled one last time before leaving her class and rushing home.

"It won't be bad." She mumbled to herself as she put on her grandmother dress and shoes. She walked into the bathroom and started to feel the wall, but nothing happened. "Open, dammit." She pushed against the wall and was sucked in.

"Do you know this woman, Sarek?" A female Vulcan leaned over her as she opened her eyes and groaned as she propped herself up. "That is nothing like they have in the movies…"

Sarek reached his hand out and helped her up. "What are you doing here, Nevada?"

She looked up at him and tried to stay calm as she looked around at the Vulcans watching her. "I…I came here…" she looked back up at him and paused. "I'm not sure really. I guess casing a crazy heart, thinking you loved me too. But I guess that is for the birds."

He watched her as if she escaped the fruity-farm. "Nevada…You shouldn't have come." he shook his head and started to led her off but she dug her heels in the Vulcan sand.

"You serious? I just said I loved you and you are like 'You shouldn't have come'. You really are a Vulcan, aren't you?"

"I thought you already knew that. Let's not speak about this in front of the others."

She rolled her eyes and followed him into a room and watched him as he closed the door. "Sarek, I left my world in my grandmothers _white_ wedding to a place that can stain it. now, please tell me it was worth it." she slowly walked to him and placed her hand on her arm. "I know what I am asking of you."

He slowly turned to her with a frown and brushed back some of her hair. "You are from the past, I cannot be with you. The elder's wouldn't allow it. I have to return you back to your time."

She shook her head and grabbed his upper arms and watched him with only sadness in her eyes. "I want to be with you, Sarek. I was willing to give up for you…but if there is a chance you could lose something, then I'll leave." She gave a sad smile and started to leave.

Sarek, for once in his life, acted on emotion and grabbed the only woman who ever made him feel and placed his hand on hers. At first she was clueless of what it meant, but then she remembered and quickly looked up at him and they placed their fingers to each other's lips.

"Why do you want to marry this earth girl?" a Vulcan elder said as he stared down at her, obviously with judging eyes. She grimmest at them, the 'attractive' group of pointy ears were now her least favorite people in the world.

"It is logical, I was sent to study earth and she will teach me." Sarek stared up at the Vulcan guy. "She knows much about Humans history and future."

All the eyebrows lifted up one each Vulcan and the eyes went to her. She laughed nervously and mumbled to him. "I'm gonna kill you." with a shaky step she approached the group. "Hi. I'm Nevada."

"You know earth's future?" a Vulcan woman leaned closer, eyebrow raised. "How is this possible?"

"I've seen it."

Everyone looked at each other then at Sarek. "You do not need our permission to marry her, but she is…very illogical."

She smiled and grabbed her future husbands arm. "Thank you." she gave a huge grin and led him out to the bonding ceremony and turned to him when they reached the alter. "Promise one thing, Sarek."

He took her hands and looked at her. "What, Tal-kam?"

She smiled and leaned to him and whispered. "If we have a son, we _have_ to name him Spock."

He slightly rolled his eyes and shook his head.

The End 3

A clash of love and logic


End file.
